Ranma Saotome (Gray Skies)
Ranma is a martial artist who hails from Nerima. Personality Ranma is a very contradictory character, possessing both positive and negative attributes he can be sensitive and thoughtful one moment, and brash and insulting the next. He is shown to be completely unaccepting of the fact that he’s been transported to the future with likely no way back resulting in a number of emotional outburst, not noticing key detail, not remembering information and displays of unusual brutality. Its reach the point where he has trouble sleeping so has had taken to doing kata when he couldn't sleep, or woke up too soon. Ryoga eventually confronted him about how much he’s changed. History Hikaru Gosunkugi ended up possessed by a demonic spell book him causing him to ultimately transport Ranma, Ryoga, and Nabiki to the future. Synopsis Ranma, Ryoga and Nabiki ended up in the Lost Ground. It wasn’t long before Nabiki passed out due to a combination of the storm that sprung up and the injuries she sustained from the trip. Luckily they were eventually found by Kazuma and Kimishima who agreed to hold the two up for a week while they searched for who they were. Ranma ended up falling asleep while watching over Nabiki. When he woke up she convinced him and Ryoga to stay since they didn’t know where they were. Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki and Kanami talked about themselves as they ate, during which Ranma and Ryoga got into an argument over who was a better martial artist, Nabiki agreed that it was Ranma. Afterwards Ranma and Ryoga agreed to go work at the farm with her while Nabiki opted to stay and work around the house. After Kanami assured her co-workers that they weren’t Alter User’s even though they had no idea what that was the were allowed to work. Ryoga went to work at the construction site, but the lady’s wouldn’t hear of Ranma-chan going to work there as well. They were picked up by Kazuma who after being introduced to Ryoga admitted that they couldn’t find anything about Nerima. He also explained the Lost Ground giving hints that they were in the future. He also explained Alter User’s to them. When they returned Nabiki explained they had in fact been transported to the future. A week and a half passed, and Ranma's group had settled into a routine. Ranma and Ryouga would go to the farm with Kanami for small amounts of money and food. It hadn't taken too long to convince the three that they weren't really alter users in disguise, when they found out about their curse, though Kimishima was the one who'd pointed out that it was impossible. After that they joined Kazuma in mercenary work, they’re first job was rescuing the HOLY representative being held captive. During which time Ryoga tried to talk to Ranma about how differently he’s been acting only to be ignored. After they received the payment, they head back home. It turns out Kazuma not really knowing the value of money has been repeatedly conned out of it. Ranma and Ryoga put a stop to though they were offended by the guy’s bodyguards thinking they were Alter Users. Seeing how much money they made Kanami initially thought they stole it Ryoga and Ranma assured her that Kazuma just didn’t know the value of money, much to his frustration. As they were waiting for their next assignment Kanami asked Ranma if he would train her in martial arts which he was happy to oblige. Kimishima asked the three to deal with Biff who was terrorizing a bunch of twelve and thirteen year olds. Trusting Kimishima and angered that a grown man was bullying a bunch of kids Ranma and Ryoga agreed to do it for free Kazuma reluctantly agreed as well. Ranma and Ryoga were disappointed at how quickly Biff went down they had more of a workout pushing Kishima’s car after it broke down. That and they wanted to finish before it rained. They were discussing having another sparing match when they were swarmed by Holy. Since Ranma and Ryoga weren’t Alter’s Kazuma told them to escape while he held them off, but they wouldn’t hear of it so Kimishima took the kids while they stayed and fought. Against Ryoga’s better judgment instead of just buying time Ranma charged in. Ryoga and Ranma dealt with the soldiers while Kazuma went straight to Ryuho, but is soundly trounced. Seeing this Ranma attacked Ryuho directly while the attack was devastating Ryoho’s connection to his alter kept him from being knocked out. Ranma had a far easier time dealing with Zetsuei but still needed Ryoga’s help when it started gaining the upper hand. Ryoga’s durability and razor cloth made him harder to contain. This forced Ryuho to unseal his alters original power. Kazuma who tried to rejoin the fight was immediately knocked out and it started to rain before Ryoga could free Ranma. With no other option Ranma told Ryoga to run since they didn’t know about his curse. However, even as he's confined at HOLY's facility, he refuses to admit defeat. Eventually he resorted to using the Umisenken after flushing the drugs they used on him out of his system. Following Ryuho he ended up rescuing Kazuma who had used the distraction provided by Ryoga to steal a HOLD uniform. The two then escaped outside. When they came across Nabiki and Kimishima it was decided that Ranma would go back to find Ryoga while Kazuma used Nabiki to escape. After returning to his male form he found Ryoga fighting Ryuho and quickly took the later out. The two then met Kimishima in the lobby. After buying a cell phone with internet connection Ranma was forced to carry the two back to the clinic after it started raining. Ranma gave Nabiki the phone where she revealed that she was an Alter User. The next morning they decided on what to do next now that HOLY knew about them. It was decided that it would be best to lay low while Nabiki learned what she could from the phone. Kazuma decided to take Ranma and Ryoga up on their offer of a free for all. Then later Nabiki informed them about what she learned about the current state of the world. Kimishima signed the three up for an Underground fighting tournament, but since it was being held ay on the other side of the Lost Ground for the next two weeks it was decided that it would be best if Kanami went to live on the farm as Kazuma didn’t want her to find out that he was an Alter User. He ultimately couldn’t go through with it and invited her along. The four of them had to suffer stuffed into the back of Kimishima's car, as he recklessly drove. While they were awed by the size of the city they quickly realized it wasn’t the sort of place for kids. Luckily Nabiki had come prepared and showed Kanami the internet. Nabiki also made a point of getting accommodations with the spectators so they wouldn’t have to stay with the other fighters. That and she didn’t trust them to not start a fight. It also turned out that women and children were half off so nabiki signed Ranma-chan up. Angered by this Ranma demanded that he get the money she saved surprising Nabiki when he didn’t back down. After meeting up with Izo everyone went their separate ways. Ranma came across Scheris at the bar seeing how depressed she looked he decided to cheer her up. The two talked about their respective love lives as he waited for his food. Ranma was exhausted both mentally and physically; the past few nights had seen trouble sleeping for him, and doing katas when he couldn't sleep as well as sparring during the day was starting to take its toll on him. Luckily or unluckily HOLY ended up raiding the city. Ranma and Ryoga were furious at such a wanton display of destruction but knew that they had to escape so as the structure collapsed around them everyone ran towards the exit. As the fastest and most stealthy Ranma was tasked with finding the safest way out. Alter (Possible) If Ranma gets an Alter it will most likely be the Manga version of Kazuma’s Shell Bullet. Like the Anime version it is an "augmentation"-style "Alter" manifestation. It possesses a natural adaptability system which enables it to interact with concepts such as souls of the deceased, other "Alter" manifestations and even its own shape in order to maximize its effectiveness potential in battle. Empathetic Empowerment: The Manga version of "Shell Bullet" doesn’t use it’s full-power by tapping into dormant reserves within the "Alter" itself, but rather by experiencing powerful emotions and using such personal conviction to augment incoming blows. This is usually expressed by Kazuma shouting "Shell Bullet of -" with the - depending on the exact type of emotion he is feeling (i.e, anger = "of Rage"; remorse = "of Grief"). Soul Absorption: The ability to temporarily assimilate the spirits of deceased individuals into his "Alter", storing them in what appear to be small capsule-like rods on "Shell Bullet", that are discarded once the spirit departs Kazuma. The spirits appear to be capable of enhancing Kazuma's physical stats, but their most dangerous application is the transfer of their knowledge and memories from Kazuma to an opponent via physical contact, forcing the target to experience the life of a victim they murdered or harmed in visions. The aftermath of such events often lead to complete mental breakdown. Ability Replication: Another ability of Manga Kazuma is the trait of his "Shell Bullet" to temporarily absorb the attributes of another "Alter" through unknown means. This is only seen in effect against Cougar's speed "Alter": the first time to avoid an incoming "Cougar Speed" attack. The second occurance is debatable, and if true would indicate that the ability-replication effects are infact long-term: Kazuma appears to boost himself in the air to reach HOLY's headquarters with Cougar's speed. Body Alteration: "Shell Bullet" is shown to be highly versatile even in the arrangement of its physique: Kazuma demonstrates this by arranging the structure of the arm into a mirror, in order to reflect the magnified light generated by Aono's "Shield of Distortion". Healing Acceleration: Presumably through his ability to deconstruct/reconstruct matter, Manga & Anime Kazuma demonstrate vast recuperative abilities via various showings. Once having his arm lopped off by Ryuho's evolved Zetsui only to reattach it using his Alter Power, while the Manga only version uses the power to forcibly permeate medicine through his skin and directly into his bloodstream, massively accelerate his healing factor rate and recovering from injuries in minutes, what would normally take days or weeks to naturally heal. Forms prominent spikes around his body wounds in the process. Abilities (Possible) If Ranma doesn’t get an Alter Ranma could still develop several of the Manga version of Kazuma’s Shell Bullet abilities as techniques. Such as Empathetic Empowerment, Ability Replication, and Effect Reversal Category:Gray Skies